ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Boyo
Boyo is a slim, well-spoken, thoughtful wrestler who very rarely goes above the second rope, wears Saville Row suits and Oxford brogues, plays the piano and enjoys a sing-song, who drives a motorcycle with a side-car, with a Doctorate in Psychology, who doesn't have Limp Bizkit or Saliva theme-tunes, but 80's New Wave icons, New Order, who has risen to the top of his profession without ever compromising his identity - always portraying himself exactly as he wants, rather than what the public demands. The WCFA Years (1997 - 1999) Dale May left Cardigan in West Wales looking to complete his Doctorate in Psychology at Cardiff University in 1997. Dale was already a fan of pro-wrestling, particularly liking Tajiri, Mr Perfect, Shawn Michaels, Acid Christ and of course...The Texas Tornado. To supplement his PhD, Dale needed funds, and quickly. He already had a background in Karate and instead of working as a shelf-stacker in a Tesco somewhere, he decided he could make money quicker and easier...if he used his Karate skills. Dale hooked up with the Welsh Cage Fighting Association, from a chance meeting with one of the promoters who also went to Cardiff Uni. The WCFA was primarily made up of students hoping to make money quickly, and the money revolved around the gambling that took place on each fight. The WCFA wasn't entirely legal, it must be said, and all money transferred had to be cash, and each fighter had to have a moniker, so the WCFA couldn't be traced back to anyone. Dale wanted something completely forgettable, mundane and generic, and went for something that all Welshmen are known by: "Boyo". Dale fought under the "Boyo" name for about 18 months and had what can be described as a very mediocre win-loss record of 12-15 with 3 KOs. The LWL Years (2000 - 2001) Once graduated from Cardiff University, and now a qualified Psychologist, and leaving the world of WCFA, cage fighting, and silly fighting monikers well behind him, Dale moved from Wales to Doncaster where he opened a Practice. He still enjoyed wrestling, though, and went along to a locally produced show ran by a federation called LWL. Dale was impressed, and during the show they advertised the LWL School, and Dale thought he'd give it a go, just to keep himself fit, if anything else. Deciding to go by his old WCFA moniker of "Boyo" and deciding to show off a bit by adding a "Doctor" in front of it, Dr. Boyo turned up at the LWL School and performed. The trainers were impressed with his natural core skills, his grappling ability, his arm-locks and submission moves; Dr. Boyo obviously had an MMA background. They thought him too small, though. Not height-wise, as Dr. Boyo was over 6 feet tall, but build-wise. The Doc was barely 170 lbs - they had bigger women than him! However Dr. Boyo COULD wrestle and personality-wise, he had charisma, charm and naturally large dose of sheer arrogance that marked him out as a natural bad-guy, a heel. The trainers asked Dr. Boyo if he wanted to show up at a show and talk on behalf of a wrestler, and perhaps accompany him to the ring - and to see what happens. Dr. Boyo accepted. When he got to the show he had no idea what to expect, but the trainers, and the LWL organisers had just the person. And their decision was to be one of the most important in Pro-Wrestling...and would last for a decade. Paul Kelly was a pretty big guy, who at match-time put on a red luchadore mask and a red singlet and called himself "Janus". Janus was clearly a talented wrestler but Kelly wanted to portray Janus as a complete and utter psychopath, and even though he was doing a good job of this, the LWL wasn't really sure where they could go with the character. A crazy person will always be crazy, and can become stagnant quickly if the character isn't freshened up frequently. The LWL knew this and thought a great angle would be the clearly insane Janus receiving psychological care...from a genuine shrink, no less! Janus began competing with Dr. Boyo accompanying him to the ring. Janus had always been an enigmatic nutter, but now it would become obvious that Janus desperately wanted to get better. He didn't want to be psychopathically insane any more. During his matches Janus would often go and speak with Dr. Boyo, who would encourage the Big Red Truck to keep his temper in check. The crowd enjoyed this slant on a classic character, and Janus' profile increased within the LWL. As Janus rapidly progressed up the Top Ten lists, not just in the LWL, but also in UK Wrestling as a whole, it became apparent that Dr. Boyo wasn't as straightforward as he liked to portray himself. Sure, Boyo seemed to have the Psycho Red Bruiser in the palm of his hand, but fans began to suspect that it wasn't achieved through classic prescribed Psychological methods. Rumours began to surface that Dr. Boyo used Electro Shock Therapy to control Janus; the mystery and myths surrounding these terrifying allegations were never proved or disproved, but these would dog Dr. Boyo for his entire career. Fans in the LWL, the UK, and later Japan, Mexico and the United States would also invest their energies into the peculiar relationship between the genuine clinical psychologist, Dr. Boyo, and his patient, ever-increasingly one of the most feared men in wrestling: Janus. The Extreme Wrestling Association (2001 - 2002) Scottsdale, Arizona, may not seem like a wrestling hot-bed, but you'd be surprised. Two men would give Janus and Dr. Boyo their opportunity at the big-time, and would also play a central role in both of their careers: Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound and Eric Bischoff. Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound was promoter and superstar of a tough, underground federation called the EWA; based just outside the Scottsdale city limits, on Maricopa Native American land, close to the Casino Arizona, and bordered by Tempe, Mesa, Phoenix and Scottsdale. Eric Bischoff owned the EWA and lived in Cave Creek, 10 miles north of Scottsdale. Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound was himself from England and always kept a close eye on emerging talent from his native land, and couldn't be anything other than impressed by Janus; a character whose mental instability suited the hardcore EWA style, and whose talent spoke for itself. Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound also thought Dr. Boyo would be a great addition; Bischoff agreed and the two men were drafted over to Arizona. The EWA, despite having a small roster, had a talented roster. None more so that Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound, a man who put his life on the line each week in ever-increasingly dangerous gimmick matches; and Spiritchaser, the charismatic Hardcore Champion. Janus brought new life into the EWA and started a long feud with Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound, a feud based on who was the most hardcore. Janus would compete in Barbed Wire Matches, Exploding Grapefruit Matches, Pin-Cushion Matches, Poison Ivy Matches, Snakepit Matches, Cactus Matches and an "It's Raining Pain" Match, where a showerhead that squirted Tear-Gas was erected above the ring. Janus and Dr. Boyo would often compete as a tag-team in the EWA, and feuded with Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound and Spiritchaser. They would call themselves "The Rabid Customers". Every now and again Dr. Boyo would experiment with wearing a luchadore wrestling mask, just like Janus did. Boyo would often favour a green luchadore mask done in the style of a dragon, in honour of his Welsh heritage. He would call himself "Dragon Boyo", or sometimes simply, "Dragon Mask". Janus, Dr. Boyo, Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound and Spiritchaser worked harder and harder, and put on even more outrageous matches, however the Extreme Wrestling Association was losing money, and eventually had to shut down for ever. The four men, without work but with plenty of admirers and worldwide acclaim, decided that they would stick together and tour the world, fighting in different federations. If a company wanted to book Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound, for example, then they'd have to book all four men, and they gave themselves a name that would resonate around the Independent Pro-Wrestling world... Regeneration X (2002 - 2004) RX first showed up in NOAH in April 2002, when they interrupted the Main Event and took out the wrestlers. The NOAH locker-room would rush down to the ring to defend the Japanese wrestlers but they were unprepared for the sheer physical onslaught of the two seemingly psychopathic Janus and Iagan Thaddeus Hellshound; the rough, tough, elusive style of Spiritchaser; and the silky martial arts and submission style of Dr. Boyo. This introduction to Japanese wrestling blurred the boundaries between reality and fiction, something that the respectful Japanese fans traditionally avoid, but this rag-tag foursome certainly piqued the interest of the Rising Sun fans. Something else that was very important occurred in Japan that would shape the careers of these four men, and it wasn't anything borne out of Wrestling, but out of the Japanese language barrier! As Regeneration X's stock grew in Japan and they earned a loyal fanbase of J-Rock loving teens, they slowly became the marquee talent at NOAH and their names appeared on the advertising posters and TV adverts. "Dr. Boyo" wasn't approved by the Hello Kitty TV Network, as they did not like the representation of a "Doctor" who treats his patients like Dr. Boyo treated Janus, so they simply shortened "Dr. Boyo" to "Boyo"; the same mundane, generic name Dale May adopted way, way back in Cardiff. The Japanese would translate "Hellshound" into "Death and Pain Dog Handler" so they simply used "Iagan". Spiritchaser, luckily, directly translated in to "He That Follows Enlightenment" and Spiritchaser being the repressed thespian he is, decided to stick with the name. Crucially, the Japanese had no word for "Janus", they simply could not translate it and since the bigwigs at NOAH were concerned that the fans may lose interest in a wrestler that they couldn't make heads or tails of, issued Janus with another moniker that best represented his mental state, and allowed the fans to get what he was all about. The Japanese began to advertise Paul "Janus" Kelly as "Sickness". Boyo, Sickness, Iagan and Spiritchaser were known as RX and were a huge deal in Japan. They had also been wrestling in CMLL in Mexico, they had gone back to the LWL (where "Sickness" would wrestle as "Janus" again), they wrestled in WCW, ECW and also Ring of Honor. It was during this global touring that RX decided that they should have one final, huge RX storyline, before the eldest RX member, Spiritchaser, would retire. They decided to add the twist that Iagan and Sickness were actually long-lost brothers. This was revealed in NOAH on the night Spiritchaser announced his retirement and was the biggest, most dramatic revelation in Japanese wrestling in 2004. The Iagan vs Sickness feud was short-lived but very controversial, especially in Japan, where the TV networks try to shy away from stories and angles which perhaps are too intimate instead of being based on competition. Once Iagan and Sickness were established as brothers it was revealed that one brother was truly insane, and that the other brother was just as hard-as-nails. Clearly, Sickness was the truly insane man, but Dr. Boyo (using his Dr. moniker for this angle) insisted that Iagan was the insane one and Iagan was taken away to a mental hospital, where it was rumoured that he burned half of his face in an "accident", before Iagan escaped, biding his time, and waiting to take his revenge on Sickness and Boyo. Spiritchaser retired to a huge ovation in NOAH in January 2004, wrestling, and losing to, KENTA. Iagan, Sickness and Boyo also decided to call it a day in Japan and focus on cracking the biggest federations in the United States. Boyo had started in Cardiff, and going via Doncaster and Arizona, meeting Sickness and Iagan along the way, and having Eric Bischoff handling their backstage affairs, and with all the contacts Bischoff had...surely it was only a matter of time before the biggest federation in the world, the Extreme Revolution Entertainment, the ERE, would come a-calling? The ERE wasted no time and in March 2004 signed Iagan, who competed with one half of his face burned, and then in May 2004 signed both Sickness and Boyo, The Rabid Customers. Deadman, the owner of the ERE, wasn't a huge fan of the name, "The Rabid Customers" and promised Sickness and Boyo that the ERE would come up with an alternative name. Deadman also wasn't a fan of Sickness' red lucha mask and red singlet, and suggested to Paul Kelly that he wears a bloodstained white t-shirt and denim shorts, as the visual impact would be stronger. Deadman also insisted that Sickness wrestled without wearing a mask, and Kelly agreed. Boyo and Sickness' career were just about to go stratospheric… The Extreme Revolution Entertainment (2004 - 2005) In the summer of 2004, Sickness, a lone-wolf with a history of violence and a disturbingly apparent mental disorder, shows up in the ERE and started stalking Nicole. Sickness and Nicole fought at King of the Ring 2004, a match which the sheer brute strength and resiliance of the mightily muscular woman knocked Sickness down for a ten-count. Well, would you mess with Nicole!? However Sickness would not be defeated so easily. Instead of skulking back to la-la-land with his tail between his legs, Sickness just became more violent, more insane and more of a threat than ever to the entire ERE locker room. HBK Andy Gee was Commissioner of ERE at the time, with Paul Heyman as the owner. HBK demanded that Sickness was to have a minder, someone to help keep his instability under wraps. Paul Heyman insisted to HBK that a gent called Dr. Boyo would be perfect for this job. Dr.Boyo had a history of working with mentally unstable wrestlers including Iagan Hellshound and Janus; the Doc should have no troubles looking after Sickness. HBK agreed. However, not long after Dr. Boyo arrived in the ERE it became apparent that the Doc had no intention of helping the poor, mental Sickness to get better. Instead it seemed that Dr. Boyo only seemed to wind Sickness up before unleashing an ever-psychotic animal... The Dark Alliance It didn’t take long for Sickness and Boyo to once again team up. At the start of their time in the ERE, Paul Heyman, the colour-commentator, was basically their fixer too. He would get them big matches on the cards, he would speak highly of them when commentating, and he would help them get ahead in the ERE, and quickly too. Heyman knew that for Boyo and Sickness to really make an impact, then they would have to team up. The ERE was a breeding ground for great tag teams so Heyman put Boyo and Sickness together and named them “The Dark Alliance”, in memory of his previous hit tag team, The Dangerous Alliance. The formation of The Dark Alliance prompted the ERE chiefs to re-introduce the Tag Team Titles and put them up for grabs in a tournament. The Dark Alliance never actually held gold in the ERE (a fact that still rankles them to this day) but they certainly established themselves as the main tag-team, the biggest stars, when ERE folded and TWOStars re-formed. Boyo and Sickness, in pretty much every conceivable way, are polar opposites, but they went on to have amazing longevity that lasted 5 years. The ERE Intercontinental Championship Boyo’s first ever individual title was won on 20 February 2005 at the ERE PPV, No Way Out. He fought the stocky, aggressive and very tough MBR (Man Beast Rhyno) but made the seemingly unstoppable MBR tap out to the Cloverleaf after 40 agonising minutes of action. Boyo would only hold the ERE Intercontinental Title for 3 weeks, losing it to MBR once more. TWOStars The jump from the ERE to TWOStars was a slow one, quite a poorly executed one, and a rather controversial one. It all started at ERE Wrestlemania V. One match on the card was Boyo v Sickness: Career vs Career - whoever lost would have to retire forever. During the match, the hottest tag team from the rival federation TWOStars, The Future, The Incredible Holt and Tom Trash, would interrupt Boyo vs Sickness, take them both out for a 10 count, effectively retiring them for ever. To get their careers back on track took some cunning from both Sickness and Boyo. Sickness had already signed and wrestled for TWOStars before his contract with the ERE had expired. This rendered the threat of him losing his career redundant. To avoid legal issues, Janus was briefly reintroduced to the ERE before the matter was settled and Sickness could continue in TWOStars. It was very complicated... For Boyo it was a lot more simple. Boyo had not signed a contract anywhere else and was retired for good, but he wanted to wrestle in TWOStars. What Boyo did was turn up to a TWOStars XTV, donning a lucha-mask, asking GM Darkstar for a trial. GM Darkstar agreed that "The Masked Wrestler" would be allowed to compete and if he impressed then he would be given a contract. GM Darkstar didn't care too much who "The Masked Wrestler" was, only if he could wrestle. And he could wrestle! GM Darkstar was so impressed that he allowed "The Masked Wrestler" to compete in a spur-of-the-moment match against The Future at King of the Ring 2005, who were the Tag Team Champions. Their titles would be on the line and the GM would choose "The Masked Wrestler's" tag team partner. Of course, it was Sickness. The Dark Alliance Return and Immediately Win Gold! At King of the Ring 2005, all hell broke loose! The Future has just successfully defended their Tag Team Titles when all of a sudden, General Manager Darkstar would announce, whilst The Future were still getting their breath back, that this “Masked Wrestler” would be allowed a Tag Title shot…right now at that very minute! Darkstar thought it would be funny to pair The Masked Wrestler with Sickness, the man who Darkstar had ordered the week previous to beat the hell out of The Masked Wrestler (the mystery Lucha had poked Darkstar in the eye, y’see). Of course, The Future had no idea what was happening when the seemingly ramshackle team of Sickness and "The Masked Wrestler" blitzed The Future, who had only just competed themselves. When the bell rang and new Tag Team Champions were crowned, Boyo revealed himself to the shocked crowd, who booed the re-formation of The Dark Alliance - the new TWOStars Tag Team Champions! Dark Alliance Win Gold Again! The Dark Alliance would lose their Tag Team Titles during summer 2005 but at Christmas 2005, during the TWOStars PPV, Zero Tolerance, they would fight against The Judge and Jimmy Redman in a Flaming Tables match. After a very violent encounter, which famously saw Sickness sacrifice himself to save Boyo being put through a flaming table, The Dark Alliance triumphed and won Tag Team gold for the second time! Boyo Wins The 2007 TWOStars Battle Royale Rumble! Boyo was always seen as an upper mid-carder in his own eyes, and he had stayed at this level for a few years. He was a consummate professional who, due to his great technical style, didn’t suffer injuries from high-risk moves, and his career lasted for a long time as a result. He could tangle with anyone, be it a superstar or a rookie, and both men would always look good because of it. In late 2006, Boyo’s continued professionalism and level of performance would see him rewarded with one of the most unexpected, and dizzying, runs of his life! The 2007 Battle Royale Rumble was already an emotional one for Boyo as he had made Dante “The Assassin” Mueller pass out and retire for ever in the Good Bye Dante match at the PPV. Entering the Rumble at number 16, Boyo hoped that he would at least make it to the final four. He had a good draw, was in a good run of form, and had an ally in the ring: Sickness. You never know. Boyo eliminated a few wrestlers before, almost to his own surprise, he found himself nose-to-nose with one of the biggest, newest, and most dangerous wrestler on the roster at the time: Dangerous Dan Jackson! After a long, strenuous tussle, Boyo evicted Jackson from the ring to an almighty roar! He had won the Battle Royale Rumble 2007, and was going to main event at Wrestlenova III. The Retirees (aka: Victims of the Cloverleaf) During his remarkable purple patch in the first quarter of 2007, Boyo retired three genuine TWOStars legends: Dante Mueller (in the Good Bye Dante match at the Rumble), The Incredible Holt, and Barry Gower (the week after Wrestlenova III). A year later, Boyo would also retire Johnny Rockefeller. Mueller: Boyo and Mueller didn’t really have much to do with each other until late 2006, when after they were the two surviving members of Team Unlikely Alliance at World War 2006 they decided to form a casual tag team, called “The Unlikely Alliance” but at the same time wrestle a programme against each other. Mueller knew his time was coming to an end, and knew that he would be retiring soon. Mueller decided that if he was going to be retire soon, then he would want his final match to be against someone he trusted, and not someone who would cheat and taint his final match. Holt: Upon Boyo’s Rumble win, Holt decided that he would wager his career against Boyo’s title shot in a huge match. The injury-prone Holt made a grave error in judgement as he took on an in-form Boyo who eventually got Holt in to the Cloverleaf and made the Big Greenie pass out. Boyo kept his title shot, and Holt was gone for ever. Gower: Boyo faced the World Heavyweight Champion, Barry Gower, at Wrestlenova III and defeated him, winning the World Heavyweight Championship. A week later, on XTV, Gower demanded a rematch, but wagered his career on the outcome, too. Boyo would defeat Gower, retain his title, and the illustrious Northern Irishman would be retired, too. Rockefeller: Enraged that Boyo’s DVD would take any attention from his blusterous antics, Johnny Rockefeller challenged Boyo to a “Best of 5 Career vs. Career” series. Boyo won that series 3-1, making Rockefeller tap out the Cloverleaf. Boyo Wins the TWOStars World Heavyweight Title His place in TWOStars history cemented, due to his Rumble win, and his title shot secured, Boyo marched in to the new Wembley Stadium for Wrestlenova III and took on the World Heavyweight Champion Barry Gower. After a tortuous, violent, bruising and sometimes shootish encounter, Boyo would be triumphant, lifting the World Heavyweight Title Belt above his head. The crowning moment of his career! Boyo Loses the World Heavyweight Title to Evil Gringo Boyo would later lose the World heavyweight Championship in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage match at the Zero Tolerance 2007 PPV, against Evil Gringo. Boyo was on top of the world, literally, going into this match. He had been undefeated for about 9 months; he had got the World Record time for quickest match (8 seconds, vs Dante in December 2006); he had won the Battle Royale Rumble; he had retired Dante, Holt and Barry Gower; he had defeated the likes of Drake Rush, Fletch and Draven Cage; and, of course, he was the reigning TWOStars World Heavyweight Champion. Gringo, on the other hand, had had a dire 2007. January and February had seen the continuation of the worst losing streak of his career. The kid just couldn't get a win. He didn't hold or challenge for any gold, he wasn't involved in the big matches, he just seemed to flitter about, not doing much. It took Boyo winning the Title to change all of that. Boyo knew that he could beat pretty much anyone on any day, but one man had the Indian sign over him, and that man was Evil Gringo. Gringo knew this and dared Boyo to defend his Title against him, and Boyo accepted. This match is the final/latest in the Boyo-Gringo Series, and is the most barbaric, but also very nostalgic. Boyo dons a Badd Company t-shirt, Gringo arrives to the ring with Oscar Suarez, the famous old Mexican who gave the very green Robbie Heard a chance in CMLL. During the match a Perfect-Plex, a Rude Awakening and a Texas Tornado Punch are executed. Boyo is Retired I Boyo's career is littered with unsettled scores, with grudges and with rivalries that just don't go away and, in fact, go full circle. Robert "Evil Gringo" Heard, HBK Andy Gee and Arkham have all been huge problems for Boyo, but none of those people have quite had the same effect on Boyo's career as The Crippler, who Boyo claims is the man who both made Boyo, and ended Boyo. We need to go back to summer 2004 in the ERE. HBK, Fill, Deadman and The Crippler were all fighting for main event prowess. Barry Gower, C2K and MBR were making their names, and The NAA and The Dark Alliance were making waves in the re-introduced Tag Division. The main event at ERE Summerslam was to be HBK vs Crippler for the World Title. HBK won that match and on the following week on ERE Raw, Crippler wagered his career against winning the rematch. Crippler, in a huge shock, lost the rematch and retired with immediate effect. Epic action, and an unforgettable time in the ERE. Trouble was stirring lower down in the ERE ranks and as far as Crippler was concerned, despite being retired, no one was causing him more strife than an annoying little git calling himself Boyo. You see the week before Summerslam Boyo opened ERE Raw, challenging anyone backstage to a Submissions Match. Crippler answered that challenge and later on in the show defeated Boyo...but it was a very close result. Crippler himself has gone on record stating that he expected to finish Boyo off in 4 minutes, but instead was involved in a near half-hour encounter where Boyo tied Crippler up like a pretzel, before himself tapping out to Crippler's Crossface. The match, and epecially Boyo's performance, catapulted the Welshman into the limelight, and lit the spark which would become Boyo's shining legacy. Crippler, although surprised by Boyo's skills, respected the moxie of the Dark Alliance Git. However after HBK retiring him, Crippler did not appreciate Boyo himself taking the credit for Crippler's retirement, stating that if he hadn't "buttered up Crippler for Summerslam" then HBK would never have beaten Crippler for the title and certainly would not have retired the great Crippler. Crippler watched from home, powerless, bitter and resentful, as Boyo had a 5-Stars match against HBK, won and lost the Intercontinental Title, joined TWOStars, won the Tag Titles twice, won the Battle Royale Rumble and ultimately won the World Heavyweight Title off of Barry Gower. At Wrestlenova III, at the New Wembley. Crippler made the decision to return to wrestling; GM Darkstar didn't seem to care too much about Crippler technically not being allowed to compete any more, he just wanted to sign this great talent. Seeing the man who claimed undeserved credit for retiring him 3 years ago now holding the biggest gold at the biggest PPV in the hottest federation was just too much to bear for Crippler. Crippler called Boyo's greatest rival, Evil Gringo, told him that he wanted to return to wrestling, and that he wanted to help bring Boyo down a peg or two. During this brutal, barbaric, big-fight-atmosphere'd Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match at Zero Tolerance, Crippler would don a mask, stop Boyo from winning the 50 minutes epic, hand Gringo the title, and go on to retire Boyo the following month, again making Boyo tap to the Crossface as he did 3 years previous. It was all over for Boyo. Not only did Crippler make him tap to the Crossface, but after the match, Crippler put the same move back on Boyo and wouldn't let go. The damage done to Boyos shoulder was so great that Boyo had to retire, seemingly for good. Ironically, Crippler could take the genuine credit for retiring Boyo. His long grudge, as well as Boyos career...had come full circle. As soon as Boyo was gone, Crippler left the industry. His teammates in F.E.R.E. felt let down as they had accepted Crippler as one of their own, but Crippler never wanted to restart his professional career, he just wanted to end Boyos. And he did that. Boyo was no more. Gone. For good. Boyo is Retired II In January 2008, at the TWOStars 2007 Awards Ceremony, Boyo got up on stage and pronounced to the world that he was it again, that his shoulder was healed, and that he was coming back for the Triple Crown! Boyo then promptly released his "Best of Boyo" DVD...an even that was, in no way, a carefully co-ordinated piece of marketing. One person took a real exception to it all, though. Johnny Rockefeller. Here was a newcomer who thought he was - despite only being in the industry for 5 months - the greatest thing since sliced bread. Rockefeller had never competed in TWOStars when Boyo was around, and took it personally when Boyo got more attention than he did. After petty scuffling that escalated in to more serious violence; Arron Winter, now GM of TWOStars, decided to make a "Career vs Career" Best of 5 Series between Boyo and Rockefeller. All it took was four matches and Boyo retired Rockefeller for good. The fifth match, scheduled to be a Wrestlenova 4, never happened. Boyo won the first match, Rocky equalised, and the Boyo took the next two matches, leaving the remaining match academic. And redundant. However, at Wrestlenova 4, just two matches in to the nights card, Boyo came down to the ring to promo - to announce to the world - that despite not having a match that evening (due to retiring Rockefeller the week previous), he was looking forward to facing the winner of The Judge vs Draven Cage that night. All of a sudden, Johnny Rockefeller comes down to the ring and reveals that his legal team have pressured Arron Winter in to allowing the scores to be tied at 2-2, due to ever-complicated legal loopholes. Winter, exasperatedly, agrees but then heaps pressure on the two people he really cannot stand the sight of at that moment, by announcing they will fight in a Hell In A Cell!! The cell lowers and Boyo and J-Rock fight. In a tense back-and-forth and very barbaric match, the fans get their moneys-worth. Boyo kicks the bejebus out of Rocky; delivering a Darkness Falls, a Perfect Plex and a Barry Island back Breaker, among other things. Rocky retliates with the Champagne Supernova, A Rude Awakening and also by setting a table on fire and powerbombing Boyo through it. Boyo gets J-Rock to tap out to the Cloverleaf, only the ref is concussed and misses it. J-Rock later gets Boyo in his Sharpshooter...and makes Boyo tap out. Retiring him for ever. Boyo is Retired III (The Ultimate Betrayal) Boyo did flittingly hang around TWOStars after his retirement by Johnny Rockefeller. He started managing Sickness full-time; his career had come full-circle. He started off managing Sickness/Janus and he would end managing him, too. Boyo also found time to invite Twiggie to become a member of The Dark Alliance. With Boyo as manager, The Dark Alliance would win the Tag Team Titles for a third time. Boyo’s ageing body was pretty much knackered, though. Crippler had retired him, Rockefeller had retired him, and his age was catching up with him. 2008 for Boyo was largely spent in rehab, trying to repair the huge damage inflicted to his body. Yeah sure, Boyo appeared at ringside some of the time, and cut a promo now and again…but he simply couldn’t (or didn’t) dedicate enough of his time to his management. To make things worse, Twiggie would no longer stick around, and Boyo’s old-time partner, Sickness, would feel himself abandoned and alienated. Boyo was gone. Twiggie was gone. And the massively unstable Sickness would find himself trusted in to the limelight in his biggest feud yet, with no one in his corner. At Seasons Beatings 2008, The (original) Dark Alliance teamed up to face the might of Arron Winter and Edward Samson. Boyo and Sickness not only rolled back the years but also continued from where they left off. They dominated Winter and kept Samson in check, not allowing Winter the tag, and exploiting the uneasy relationship their opponents had. What happened next though, truly shocked the world: with Winter in a Boyo Cloverleaf and Edward Samson on his back outside the ring, Sickness, standing over his partner…KICKED him straight in the face!! Sickness then proceeded to beat the holy bejebus out of his long-time partner, before it transpired in the ring that Sickness and Winter had planned this all along! Boyo was retired for the third and final time, and The Blood Alliance was borne from his ashes. The Hot Critters Nine months after Sickness had kicked him in the face at Season's Beatings 2008, destroying The Dark Alliance for good, and causing most people to think that he was finally finished in professional wrestling, Boyo stunned the world one evening by turning up un-announced at XTV 5.26 and stating that he was back once more, and he was creating a new tag team. This team would be called The Hot Critters and it would become one of the great names in tag team wrestling anywhere! The only problem was that Boyo didn't have a tag team partner yet! Boyo announced that he would run a competition to find the next Hot Critter, and embarked on a nationwide tour, meeting amateur wrestlers, big personalities and people who wanted a taste of the big time. Boyo said that the name of this competition would be called The Cage Series 2 (named after a similar competition held by Draven Cage a few years ago). Boyo eventually whittled the cream of the crop to ten people: Skull Jaw Malloy, Kristy Jones, Sansa Nakamichi, Darren Roberts, William Hunter, Johnathon Rothschild, The Secret Fish, The Great Ken and twin brutes Korgan and Kovac; known as The Smother Brothers. After six weeks of intense competition, backstabbing, betrayals, surprises and disappointments, the final of Cage Series 2 was contested by Compton brawler William Hunter and captain of the Arizona State wrestling team, The Great Ken. In a quick-fire match which aggressively contested by both men, Hunter gained an advantage when Ken missed an aerial move and left himself prone to a kick in the head from Hunter. With Hunter on the cusp of victory, and with Boyo on commentary, events would take a shocking (and confusing) twist when Boyo would leave the announce table, jump up on to the ring apron, and poke William Hunter in the eye! This blinded Hunter, allowing The Great Ken to seal an undeserved victory and become the next Hot Critter. The following week, on World War 2009 PPV, Boyo would formally announce the creation of The Hot Critters, Boyo and The Great Ken. This speech would be interrupted by an angry Paul Heyman who demanded to know why Boyo would have sabotaged William Hunter's sure-victory? And then Boyo dropped his biggest bombshell to date: The Great Ken is Boyo's son! Title History TWOStars World Heavyweight Champion Defeated Barry Gower at Wrestlenova III, April 2007 - Lost to Evil Gringo at Zero Tolerance in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match, June 2007 (3 defences April 2007 - June 2007) TWOStars Tag Team Champion x 3 1. Won from The Future at King of the Ring in an impromptu Match, June 2005 - Lost to Arkham & Retromark on XTV in August 2005 2. Won from The Judge & Jimmy Redman at Zero Tolerance in a Flaming Tables Match, December 2005 - Lost to The New Blood at Wrestlenova II in a Tables, TV’s, Ladders and Chairs Match, April 2006 3. The Dark Alliance (this time Sickness & Twiggie) won the Tag Team titles. Problem was that Twiggie wasn't around any more and the team of Arron Winter and Edward Samson challenged The Dark Alliance for the Tag Titles. So, employing Freebird Rules, Boyo, who was still in The Dark Alliance, came back to defend the Tag Titles, ergo...making him a three-time Champion. TWOStars Battle Royale Winner 2007 ERE Intercontinental Champion Entrance Music :“Blue Monday” - New Order :“Climbing Up The Walls” - Radiohead (as The Dark Alliance) :"Heartbreaker" - Pat Benatar (as The Hot Critters) Nicknames :The Welsh Wonder :Boy to the O :The Biggest Jackass of them All :The Jackass :Mr Boyo Finishing and Signature moves Finishers *"Boyo's Cloverleaf Leglock" - (Texas Cloverleaf) into... *"Torture Dispenser" - (when the victim is already in a Cloverleaf - and isn't tapping anytime soon - then Boyo will modify the Cloverleaf, sticking his right knee into the spine of the victim) - The Torture Dispenser is credited to Barry Gower *"Boyo Wrencher" - (Victim laying on their back, Boyo grabs each wrist, digs his feet in their shoulders and pulls.) *'As The Dark Alliance (w/Sickness)' *“The Annihilator Powerbomb” - Boyo Irish-Whips victim and performs a Back Body Drop, Sickness - who is standing behind Boyo - catches victim on his shoulders and performs a Powerbomb *'As The Hot Critters (w/The Great Ken)' *No finishing move as yet Signatures Moves *"The ol' Poke in the Eye" *"Triple-Davey" - (Running Powerslam x 3) *"Texas Tornado 360 Spinning Punch" - Kerry von Erich style *"The Swansea Strike" - (Finger Thrust to Throat) *"Barry Island Back Breaker" - (Begin with victim's head being between Boyo's legs, like a powerbomb. Boyo hoists the victim over his right shoulder and holds them there, with their spine over his right shoulder and the victim looking up at the ceiling. Boyo then drops to his knee) *"Sickness Back-Breaker" - (A Running Powerslam but slams the victim's spine over Boyo's knee rather than the canvas) *"Darkness Falls" - (Boyo stands behind the victim, locks in a hammerlock with his right hand, and pulls on the victim's chin with his left, so the victim is looking at the arena roof. Boyo then kicks the back of the victim's knees to make them buckle and then drops to one knee, dropping the victim's spine over his knee, with the hammerlock and chinlock still locked in!) - Boyo shares this move with Sickness. *"Torture Rack Back Breaker" - (Boyo hoists the victim, face-up, over his shoulders, and then spins them up and around his head, bringing their spine down across the knee.) - move credited to Evil Gringo as he invented it for Boyo *'As The Dark Alliance (w/Sickness)' *Full-Nelson Skull-Buster -Sickness holds victim in a Full-Nelson and Boyo climbs to 2nd turnbuckle and delivers an elbow to the temple. *'As The Hot Critters (w/The Great Ken)' *No signature moves as yet World Heavyweight Championship Succession Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters from Wales